


For Your Convenience, Dispatching Forthwith

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack observes as Ianto dispatches swiftly of the scum of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Convenience, Dispatching Forthwith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaddeusfavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaddeusfavour/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://thaddeusfavour.livejournal.com/profile)[**thaddeusfavour**](http://thaddeusfavour.livejournal.com/). The plot is hers. Written for [](http://thaddeusfavour.livejournal.com/profile)[**thaddeusfavour**](http://thaddeusfavour.livejournal.com/), because she asked, because she could use a pick-me-up, because she writes domestic fic, because she lets me run riot in her sandbox, and because she's generally awesome and brilliant. Here's to you, Thad!

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/verasteine/3962588158/)

\--

It was just one of those days. Even by just three in the afternoon, Jack was tired. He didn't require much sleep, but even he needed some rest to recharge, and the previous night had been lost to weevil hunts and rift alerts. He had handled them by himself, letting his team get their much needed sleep, but now, during the quiet of the afternoon, he felt tired and gritty. Time for a break. He stood up, stretched, and headed up to the tourist office for a dose of much deserved affection. When he stepped through the door, he paused when he saw Ianto sitting at his desk, talking on the phone.

"I think you'll find," said Ianto, voice prim and proper, giving Jack a small, private buzz, "that you are in error." When he paused to listen to the reply, he turned and gave Jack a quick smile.

Jack leaned against the secret door to listen in unashamedly, and watched Ianto roll his eyes at whatever reply he had just received.

"No, sir, _you_ are in error." Ianto paused and listened again as Jack admired the cut of his waistcoat and planned for its removal. "Yes, you are."

It were only a few buttons. It would just be so much easier to pull Ianto's shirt out of his trousers and slip his hands underneath once he dispatched with the waistcoat. And a break like this one wouldn't really achieve its relaxing purpose if Jack couldn't get his hands on warm, soft skin.

"I did not, in fact, place that order." Longer pause. A brief frown. Jack admired the curve of Ianto's lips and remembered their taste. "If you consult your records, you will find that we are, in fact, not a client of your place of business."

Ianto shot a glance in Jack's direction. Jack smiled at him, not moving from his spot, as his fingers remembered and missed the silky slide of Ianto's hair over his skin.

"No, we are not. We are satisfied customers of your competitor." Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack, apparently more for Jack's benefit than expressing his own ire at the situation. Jack felt his smile widen. "Yes, I'm afraid so. And we don't intend to change, either."

Ianto's patient-but-weary tone of voice made Jack wince inwardly for the person on the other end. Whatever it was, they had it coming.

"Yes, that would be too bad, wouldn't it? Especially since your chances of ever obtaining custom from our place of business have been greatly reduced by your underhanded sales tactics. These do not, as you can understand, leave me or my boss with much desire to enter into business relations with your establishment in future."

Jack grinned. Ianto met his eyes and paused for a second. Then he shook himself and continued, "Well, yes, I would appreciate you not calling this number again in future. I would also appreciate you refraining from these sorts of practices towards others, but that is one miracle too far, one supposes." Another pause. Bland smile. "Yes, good day to you, too."

He hung up the phone with slightly more force than usual, and Jack started laughing. "That's them told."

Ianto looked at him, slowly raising one eyebrow. "One can hope, yes." He stood up, tugging his waistcoat straight and sliding fingers over his tie to check it was still nestled in its proper place.

Jack watched his hands and swallowed. "Come here," he said quietly.

Ianto gave him a look. "For what purpose?"

Jack strained with the effort not to take those two steps and pull Ianto against him. He cast about for something light-hearted to say. "So I can ruffle your feathers, obviously."

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Everything okay, Jack?"

Jack looked at the floor for a moment, escaping that gaze. "Yes. But come here for a second all the same."

Ianto came over obediently and slipped a hand into Jack's neck. "You need to get some rest," he said softly, running the thumb of his other hand under Jack's left eye.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him off balance and against his body. "You are brilliant, Ianto Jones. Just brilliant," he said, his mouth near Ianto's ear. He rubbed his nose against a curl of Ianto's hair and chuckled softly. "And you can tell me how wrong I am about things any time."

Ianto turned his head a little and replied deadpan, "I won't argue with your flattery, Jack."

Jack kissed his skin and cursed the fact that it was still the middle of a work day. "Some days I think you could take over the world with that sarcastic wit."

"Oh, I can," Ianto replied, smug. "I'm just saving that gift for a rainy day."

That was when Jack kissed him properly.

\--  
_finis._


End file.
